Brother and Sister Reunited
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer and Jasmine became a couple and also the memeber of the Sonic Team. Gamer was reunited with his sister. Jasmine was also reunited with her brother. Read and Review.


**Brother and Sister Reunited**

Gamer the light blue hedgehog was holding hands with his girlfriend Jasmine the black and blue hedgehog. They've been dating for a month; and were now part of the Sonic Team.

The two hedgehogs were walking inside the mall; they saw a food court. They decided to get something to eat.

Moments after ordering their food, they sat down at the food court table. Gamer's favorite food was pizza; Jasmine's favorite food was chicken nuggets. They also have their soda drinks.

After they had their lunch and throw out the trash in the trash bin, they left the food court to continue exploring the mall. Just then, they see a movie store. They decided to go in there and see if they can find a movie that they like. Gamer and Jasmine decides to split up and look around in the movie store.

_**With Gamer**_

Gamer notices a blue female hedgehog wearing the exact outfit as his, except her shoes. He then realized something; it was his long lost sister Katie the Hedgehog. Gamer suddenly remembers a long time ago when he and his sister got separated, after their parents died in a terrible fire. They don't know what caused that incident; but their parents saved their kids, but not themselves.

Gamer snaps out of his thoughts and walks up to his sister. The girl noticed a strange light blue male hedgehog coming towards her.

"Um, hi. Who are you? You seem familiar" the girl said curiously.

"Katie is that you?" Gamer asked. The girl's eyes were wide open. How did he know her name?

"How do you know my name?" Katie asked.

"Katie, it's me. Gamer, your brother" Gamer trying to get his sister to remember.

"Gamer?" Katie gasps in shock. She found her long lost brother Gamer. And now, she sees him all grown up. She then clings on to him, sobbing on his chest. Gamer noticed this, and hugs her back to calm her down.

After she was calm, she looks at him in the eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you, my brother" Katie said.

"Me too, sis" Gamer said.

**_With Jasmine_**

Jasmine was looking around in the movie store to see if she can find a good movie. Just then, she noticed a blue and black male hedgehog wearing the exact outfit like hers, but differently. She then remembers that it was her brother Alex. She and Alex got separated a long time ago, after their parents died from gunshot. They don't know who killed their parents.

Jasmine walks up to her brother Alex.

"Alex is that you?" Jasmine asked.

"How do you know my name? Wait a minute, is that you Jasmine?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes, it's me" Jasmine said.

"Oh my god. It's been so long that we we're separated" Alex was in tears, he hugs his sister. So happy to see her again.

"Shh…..don't cry Alex. I'm here" Jasmine petting his quills to calm him from his sobbing.

After he calms down, he looks at his sister.

"Look at you, you grown up" Alex said.

"I know, bro. You also grown up too" Jasmine smiles.

"Thanks. Oh, I want you to meet my girlfriend. She's very nice. Come on" Alex drags his sister.

Alex found his girlfriend, who it was Katie. He noticed that she was with a light blue male hedgehog.

"Katie, I want you to meet my sister. And who is this?" Alex felt a little jealous.

"Alex, this is my brother Gamer" Katie said.

"Your brother?" Alex dumbfound.

"Gamer, is she your sister?" Jasmine asked her boyfriend.

"Yup. This is my sister. And is he your brother too?" Gamer asked.

"Yes, this is my brother Alex. He and I we're separated after our parents died from gunshot. That was a long time ago" Jasmine explained.

"My God. This is like the same with me and Katie. We both got separated after our parents died in a fire" Gamer explained.

"My God. I feel so sorry for your parents, Gamer" Jasmine said sadly.

"It's okay. And I also feel sorry for your parents too" Gamer said sadly.

"It's all right" Jasmine said.

"Gamer? Do you have a home?" Katie asked.  
"Yes, sis. Why?" Gamer said.

"Because Alex and I live in a terrible Orphanage place. It's so cruel and mean. They don't treat us that well" Katie said sadly.

"Of course, Katie. You can live with me. You won't feel so treated from that horrible place. I will take care of you" Gamer said sweetly to his sister.

"Thanks, Gamer. You're the best brother" Katie hugs him.

"No problem, Katie" Gamer hugs back.

"Jasmine? Can I live with you too?" Alex asked.

"Of course, Alex. I'm so happy that we're reunited. You're my brother" Jasmine hugs her brother.

"Thanks, Jasmine. You're the best sister I ever have" Alex hugs back.

Since they're now reunited; they were joined in with the Sonic Team. They accepted to become a member of the Team, along with their siblings. Alex now lives with his sister Jasmine. And Katie now lives with her brother Gamer.

And they are now happy to be reunited.

The End.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog_.**


End file.
